fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Galdino
Galdino (ギャルディーノ, Gyarudīno), alias Mr. 3 (ミスター・スリー, Misutā Surī), is a former officer agent of Baroque Works, alongside his partner Ms. April Fools Day. He was the main antagonist of the Little Garden Arc. He is now a member of the Buggy Pirates and its Pirate alliance. Appearance :Voice Actor: Duncan Brannan (English), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese) When he first appeared, Galdino was an average-sized man with a rather frail-looking build. His birthday is March 3rd. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip Like other male Baroque Works, Mr. 3 has his number hidden somewhere on his costume. For Mr. 3 he both has 3's visible on his vest design, upper part of his glasses, and one big 3 achieved through his top knot. He also wears glasses and has neatly combed hair. He was also seen wearing a Grand Compass on his left wrist. As a small form of comical relief, his hair seems to form various shapes according to the situation (like an "!" when he got scared or a "?" when he heard about Luffy for the first time and asked who Luffy was during the Little Garden arc, and even an arrow pointing to where he was talking about during the Impel Down Arc). Later, like most Impel Down prisoners, he wears a striped prisoner's outfit, with his top knot sagging and his right lens of his glasses cracked. His hair became untidy and he grew a beard due to the roughness of the Beast Hell he was placed in. After the escape, he changed to a black pair of pants, and adorned a cloak over his attire. In an attempt to save Ace, Galdino disguised himself as an executioner, and somehow made buffed himself up, making himself look slightly more muscular. After the war he trimmed his hair back to its original length, but kept his beard. he also seen wearing a orange button collar shirt and brown pants. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Galdino thinks very highly of himself, and is not afraid to show it. He believes himself to be a master of strategy, using his intellect and total lack of scruples to complete his plans. This statement is partly, since Crocodile himself admitted that although Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas were stronger than him, he had been assigned a higher rank due to his intelligence. He also thinks of himself as a great artist, using his wax powers to turn his victims into "living statues" for his former partner, Ms. April Fools Day, to paint over. He is also somewhat sadistic, as he prefers killing people after making them perfect human sculptures in a long and painful process, rather than killing them directly. During his fights, he is rather rebellious and as coward person prefers not to confront people directly but he'd rather prevent them from attacking him by trapping their body parts with his cursed fruit. When Galdino uses his Candle Champion technique, he gains a incredible change in size. The suit is white, however with Ms. April Fools Day's painting abilities, the suit could be colored, as shown during the Little Garden Arc. However, when presented with situations in which he has to fight for his life, he reveals himself as little more than a coward who fears fighting (such as when a rage-filled Broggy was close to completely shattering his wax bonds). However, he apparently had some unexpected changes while in Impel Down. While he was a coward before, Galdino risked his life to repay a debt to Luffy by blocking a torrent of deadly poison. He also admits that if he is not careful, he could end up viewing Luffy as a friend. After Bentham sacrificed himself to save the escapees, he was clearly very upset and admitted that he did not think Bentham was really all that bad. This eventually results in Galdino attempting to free Ace on his own accord, stating that he wants to avenge his fallen comrade and fulfill Bentham's last wish, risking his life for a second time in doing so. Relationships Friends/Allies *Bentham *Buggy Pirates **Buggy **Mohji **Cabaji Family Neutral *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Rivals Enemies *Navy **Kuzan Abilities and Powers Prior to the fall of Baroque Works, Mr. 3 was amongst the top-ranked members of the criminal organization, and presumably had a number of Billions (the lower ranked subordinates of Baroque Works Officer Agents) under his command. Crocodile only allowed Mr. 3 to hold his position in the organization as "Mr. 3" because Mr. 4 was too mentally slow. Otherwise, he would have been ranked lower. In Impel Down, he proves his overall lack of fighting spirit on a number of occasions; this was further proven when he fainted under Luffy's burst of Haki, though he did wake up for some time after that on his own. He acted like a coward and backed up Buggy's escape plan rather than Luffy's much more dangerous advancement to the lower levels. After Magellan shows up on the fleeing group during their escape, Galdino shows a moment of bravery, but admitted he could only hold it together for a brief moment. In spite of his cowardice, Galdino seems to have some skill in stealth and infiltration. While working together, him and Buggy were able to bypass many of Impel Down's surveillance systems after abandoning Bentham in Level 5. This was further elaborated during the Navyford Arc, where he demonstrated the ability to avoid Aokiji's freezing powers by substituting himself with one of his wax statues without the admiral noticing, and then later succeeding at impersonating one of Ace's executioners in his secret attempt to free the 2nd Division Commander. Cursed Fruit Galdino ate the Wax-Wax Fruit, a Paramecia Cursed Fruit which allows him to tap infinite amounts of a special candle wax from his body. He can manipulate this wax to form any shape he desires, control its motion in both liquid and hardened states, and harden it to become as strong as steel. He usually crafts artistic weapons with such wax, which, when used at its maximum peak, was strong enough to take down a pirate with a bounty of 42,000,000 berries. The hair shaped like a 3 on his head, much like a candle (since he is a literal "Candle-man"), produces a flame whenever he uses his ability, and also seems to grow larger when he exerts himself more to create a large amount of wax, like with his gigantic "Candle Set" move. One of the most invaluable abilities granted by his wax is that he can use it to create keys to open prison cell doors and shackles, even if they are made of Sea-Prism Stone. His wax's resilience to acid and abilities to form keys proved instrumental in the events at Impel Down, helping Buggy free the prisoners and helping Luffy hold off Magellan, and Navyford, protecting and freeing Ace. His ability's weakness is fire and extreme heat, which melts his wax and makes it useless. While fire melts the wax instantly, under heat Galdino seems to be able to keep the wax's form steady for a few seconds, which is helpful when Luffy needed to use Galdino's "Candle Lock" ability to beat the Minotaur guard in Impel Down. Ship Mr. 3 owned a personal ship during his career in Baroque Works. He used this ship to arrive discreetly to Alabasta and to escape Mr. 2 Bon Clay's vigilance. It's a small boat with 3 as a figurehead. It also has the Baroque Works Jolly Roger as the flag. Vivi Nefeltari mentioned that it is powered by his Wax-Wax Fruit powers, although the exact method has yet to be explained, it likely functions similarly to Smoker Chaser 's Smog Hog in that his wax flows around an axle to rotate the paddles. What happened to it after Mr. 3 was arrested and sent to Impel Down is unknown, but it is unlikely that he is still using it, as he is now onboard Big Top. History Past Synopsis Baroque Works Saga Adding Fuel to the Fire Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pirates Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Former Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Category:Former Baroque Works members Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners